


It's For the Best, My Love

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [106]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Angst, Closeted Character, Drabble, Forbidden Love, Internalised Homophobia, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: My Love,I know I have no right to send you letters, but I cannot bear to leave things as they were.





	It's For the Best, My Love

_"My Love,_

_I know I have no right to send you letters, but I cannot bear to leave things as they were. Please try to understand that I did what I did to protect us both. Nothing would have made me happier than to make a home with you, but with the weight of my family’s expectations on my shoulders, it can never be. Perhaps, in another life, we can wake up together and hear the swallows sing in eternal summer._

_Please forgive me._

_Your Philip.”_

Philip sighed. He crossed to the fire and held the letter to the flames. 


End file.
